elveronfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners
Elveron Beginner's Guide! Content 1. Information 2. Rules 3. Register & Download 4. NPCs 5. Commands 6. Highscores 7. Voting 8. Donating = 1. Information Soon to come.. http://youtu.be/O6q_ME4c5ME 2. Elveron Rules Before we get started playing the game, it's highly recommended to first have a read of the rules so that you can know what you can do while playing on the server or posting on the forums to avoid punishment. The official list of rules can be found [http://elveron.org/community/index.php?/topic/34-official-forumserver-rules/ here]. 3. Register & Download The first thing you would do is to register at the forums. You will get points posting which you can use for rewards in-game. To begin playing on the server you first need to either download the Launcher, Desktop Client or load up the Web Client, either is just fine, but I personally prefer the Launcher. To get to either of these you will need to click the "Community" tab at the top of the page and then click on either "Web Client" to load up the Web Client or "Desktop Client" to download the Desktop Client. You will also need to have installed Java for it to work. Once the client has loaded up you should come to the log in screen, here just enter your desired username and password and log in with it assuming that the username is not already in use. If it's already in use, you'll just have to choose a different username. Now that you're logged in, you should see that character customization screen. Just follow the instructions on the screen to pick out how you want your character to look in game. After you've chosen your character, you'll be automatically put into a cut scene tutorial which will teach you the basics of Elveron before taking you back to the starting place. Note: You can skip the cut scene if you want. Talk to the npc 'Runescape Guide' and you will be able to chose your starting class. There are 4 starter classes to choose from. Warrior, Archer, Sorcerer and Skiller. You will also be able to chose the game mode you want to play. There are 4 game modes to chose from. Regular, Challenging, Difficult and Hardcore. The experience rate varies on each mode: Regular - Rsps rates Challenging - 100x Rates Difficult - 10x Rates Hardcore - 1x Rates Make sure you really think about this because once you select the mode you won't be able to change it. Once you've done that and finished your conversation with the Runescape Guide go to the portal next to get to the home place of Elveron. You will have to get a Teleport Crystal. Quest Journal > Teleports. This is the key to moving around in Elveron. 4. NPCs There are very important NPCs at Home that you should know about. Assassin (Assassin Task System) -You will get task to do, killing bosses mainly and get rewarded. You can get your own Assassin that will be leveling up with you as you take on the tasks. Larry (Penguin Hide N' Seek) -Larry is the penguin guy. You can exchange your penguin points and buy some cool things from him. Main Shop NPC (Shops) -The one that sells all the starter gears, skilling items. He has these shop to offer: Ellis (Hide Tanner) -This npc tans your hides. Make sure you have money in the inventory and not in the money pouch. MAX (Skilling Task System) -Max is giving out skilling tasks that you can get rewarded from when completing them. You can chose from Easy, Medium, Hard and Elite tasks which each giving you money and skilling points as reward. Isidor (Jewelry charging) -He will charge your uncharged jewelery like Ruby ring, Onyx amulet etc. Dark Invasion (Minigame) -Will teleport you to the Dark Invasion Minigame. Zombie killing Elveron style. Wise Old Man (Capes) -He will sell you skill capes upon reaching level 99. He also sells Achievement capes. Monkey Colonist (Greegree) -This monkey is selling different greegrees which you'll need to do Ape Atoll agility. Capitan of the Guard (Clan NPC) -This is a Clan npc on Elveron. Talk to him when you are in a clan. Scribe (Clan NPC) -Like Capitan of the Guard, Scribe is a Clan npc. Talk to him when you are in a clan. Grand Exchange clerk (G.E) -This is the Grand Exchange. If you want to buy or sell something, just head over to him. The Grand Exchange is a system that allows players to trade items with each other very easily. To use it, all you need to do, if you would like to buy something is to click on the buy button on one of your free slots, then you just need to search for the item you would like to buy and set the price you'd like to buy it for, and if you're lucky, someone else will be selling that item, the offer will go through and the item will be bought. If you'd like to sell something all you need to do is click on the sell button on one of your free slots, choose the item you would like to sell from your inventory, specify the amount and price and, if someone else is buying it, your offer will go through and your item will be sold. Prestige Master (Prestige System) -Whenever you want to prestige, assuming you have 99 in all skills you talk to the Prestige Master. First time all of your skills will reset to 1. The second and all prestiges after that will only reset your combat skills. For every prestige you will get an title. You will also get points for each prestige. The point amount differers depending on your Game Mode. Regular - 1 Point each prestige Challenging - 3 Points each prestige Difficult - 10 Points each prestige Hardcore - 25 Points each prestige Manhole - Hunger Games (Minigame) -The hunger games minigame. Are you up for it? Level Reset NPC (Reseting Levels) -You can reset your levels at this NPC. You will have to take off all of your armour first. Slayer Masters (Slayer Tasks) -Depending on your combat and Slayer level you will be able to take tasks from the different Slayer Masters in Elveron. Turael/Spria ]] Mazcha/Achtryn Chaeldar Sumona Duradel/Lapalok 5. Elveron Commands There are not that much commands as most things are done via Teleport Crystal, but there are still a few. Regular User Any user can use these commands. ::Check - Claim your Voting Rewards ::players - Shows all players online ::guide/guides - Brings [http://elveron.org/community/index.php?/topic/349-elverons-guide-of-guides/ this] page up. ::money - Brings [http://elveron.org/community/index.php?/topic/332-elverons-ultimate-money-making-guide/ this] page up. ::hungry - (not sure what this does). ::drop NPCid Amount - This will tell you the chance of getting drops from x amount of kills. ::taskinfo - Information about your skiller task. ::killme - Kill yourself ::pool - Teleports you to Oo'glog pool area. ::empty - Empty your inventory. ::mymode - Tells you what mode you're playing. ::help - You will get a Guide of Elveron book. ::requirements - Shows requirements for Completionist Cape. ::donate - Take you to the donation page of Elveron. ::itemlist - Opens up itemdb in a new window. ::website - Opens up the Elveron website. ::lockxp - locks your experience gaining. ::gender - Select a gender ::claimweb - Claim your donation. ::train - Teleports to newbie training dungeon. ::toggleca - Toggles Elveron currency alerts on/off. ::togglera - Toggles Raid alerts on/off. ::chill - Chill zone teleport. ::party - Teleports to Falador party room. ::home (::H) - Teleports you to home area. ::raids - Teleports you to raid boss. ::events - Brings up Elveron Event window. ::topic ID - Brings forum topics up in a new window. ::support - Brings up Elveron support window. ::resettask - Resets your Slayer task. ::price ItemName - Price checks the specific item. ::changepass - Change your current pass to a new one. ::Ring - Teleports you to Fairy Rings. ::deletbankitem ID amount - Deletes specific x amount of the item. ::answer GuessHere - Answer the Travia questions. ::vote - Brings up the vote page. ::reward - Claims your voting rewards. ::myinfo - Brings up your information window. ::crystal - Gets you another Teleport Crystal. ::location - Toggles locations on/off. ::switchlook - Switch between new/old item looks. Donator Exclusive Commands Donator+ can use these commands. ::bank - Bring up the bank. ::blueskin - Change your skin color to blue. ::blackskin - Changes your skin color to black. ::greenskin - Changes your kin color to green. ::title ID - Sets you a new title. ::settrollname Name - Sets your troll a name ::resettrollname - Resets your trollname ::settitlestring title - (not sure what this does) ::donatorzone (::dz) - Teleports you to donator zone. ::swimming - Your character starts to swim. ::yell - Sends a server wide message. Legendary+ can use these commands. ::setdisplay - Sets new display name. ::removedisplay - Removes your display name. Supreme+ can use these commands. ::swapbook - Changes your spellbook Divine+ can use these commands. ::harmony - Gives you Supreme Harmony aura. ::trainingzone - Teleports you to divine+ zone. Angelic+ can use these commands. ::fly - Makes your account fly. ::land - Toggles off the flying mode. ::salvation - Give you Supreme Salvation aura. Demonic+ can use these commands. ::Corruption - Gives you Supreme Corruption aura. 6. The Highscores The highscores are a great way to compare stats with your friends and add some competition to the game by try to top the tables in each skill. The highscores can be accessed by clicking the highscores tab at the top of the page. Community > Highscores. You can filter between game modes, skills and players. You can even check out respective player adventure log. 7. Voting Voting is highly beneficial to not only the server but also you. Voting helps get the word out about the server and help the server gain more popularity and it only takes a few minutes to vote and you can do it every 12 hours. Voting also rewards you vote points These vote points can be used to buy items in the vote shops, which are found at Main Shop NPC. Do ::check in-game when you are done voting. Once you've claimed your vote and received your tokens you should check out the vote shop at the Main Shop NPC and have a look at what there is to be bought using the points. There are some pretty nice items such as Colored Dark Bows, Skilling Outfits, Masks and much more. 8. Donating Donating is a very important part of the game, donations are important to help the server grow, but not only that, they also help you. When you donate for donation status, you can gain some very helpful boosts and abilities in game. Regular donators get an experiance boost, access to donator zone, access to yell channel and more. Extreme donators get all the abilities that regular donators have and even more, like a greater experience boost. If just a status doesn't sound all that great to you, you can also donate for items by click "Game Items" link on the donate page. There you can chose from SoF spins or Donator tokens, which you spend in-game on the Donator store. If you'd like to donate to the server, just click [https://rspsdata.org/system/store?id=161 here]. If you'd like to read about the donation perks and explanation, just click [http://elveron.org/community/index.php?/topic/399-elveron-donation-explanation/ here].